The princess and the pirate, uh?
by KarenWriter
Summary: Henry finds out about Emma and Hook while they're talking about Regina. Set right after episode 3x22 One-shot! CS!


Something I would love to see after episode 3x22 where Henry finds out about Emma and Hook.

**Forgive my English! **

**If you find something's wrong, please feel free to send me a PM and let me know so I can improve! Thanks! =)  
**

**_Disclaimer:_**This was just for fun. I don't own OAUT or the characters.

* * *

**"****The princess and the pirate, ha?"**

After the confrontation with Regina, Emma feels miserable for what she did to her.

Emma exits the restaurant feeling terrible, completely guilty and uncomfortable.

The ringing bell of the door sounds followed by a warm voice calling right behind her.

"Where you're going, love?" asks Hook.

Emma takes a breath and turns around. Their gazes meet. "I just needed some time to think clearly, I guess" she explains.

Hook approaches her "I suppose this is all about the melodrama back there" says with some irony. Emma rolls her eyes.

"So? What about that?" Hook asks.

Emma looks at him incredulous "Really?"

"You know I'll keep asking if you don't tell me, lass" says Hook.

They look at each other. Emma sighs and Hook waits. This is just too hard for her to admit.

"It's just... I can't believe I did everything wrong!" she cries out with a sigh of relief.

"...I saw the movie and still I screwed things up" she adds incredulous.

"Wait, what movie?" he asks.

Emma implies with irony "Back to the Future movie?".

"Back to what?" he says raising his eyebrow in confusion. Emma rolls her eyes "forget it. I just know I did it wrong, okay?"

Hook tries to convince her "How's that?...You get your parents together. You saved us all again. Why do you say you did it wrong?"

"Because I ruined Regina's life just like my mom did!" she states finally.

There's a little silence.

"Look, it wasn't your fault Emma... you didn't know, alright?" he tries to comfort her.

Emma smiles at him kindly "I know what you're trying to do Killian, but it doesn't change anything".

Hook approaches to her even more. Now they're so close to each other.

"Listen love...You did what you thought best. You saved a woman's life. If it wasn't for you Regina would have killed her. Wouldn't it be worse? And in any case..."

He says caressing her cheek with his good hand and looking into her eyes. Emma feels his warm skin.

"...how could you know that lass had something to do with Robin Hood?" he offers.

She smiles again at him and blushes. She doesn't know how but he had the exact words for making her feel better. She never felt so heard, comfort and loved in her entire life.

Emma tries to hide it so she continues "Do you have any idea of how to fix this?"

"Got no clue, but I think this is up to both of them. If they truly love each other they will be together no matter what. Not even an ex-wife who came back from the bloody dead" Hook affirms.

They both smile.

"How do you know this stuff?" Emma asks curiously, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Because I had hope" he states firmly.

Emma blushes. She really knows what he means with that line.

"Thank you, Killian" says while she smiles at him.

"Any time, love" he replies.

They keep staring at each other with love while Hook is touching her cheek with his good hand when the Granny's bell door rings behind them with a young voice following it.

"So, the princess and the pirate, ha?" says Henry mockingly.

They break apart quickly and turn around to see a young boy standing at Granny's door with a mocking smile and with his hands in his pockets.

"Henry!" Emma exclaims totally surprised.

She runs to him. Hook crosses his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"What's going on kid? Are you alright?" she says concerned.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. It's just I didn't see you at Granny's so I thought you might be here... and I'm sure I could ask you both the same, but I think it is pretty clear" Henry says with a teasing tone.

Emma glances at hook but turns around to Henry really quick "What do you mean, kid?" says a little nervous.

"Oh, come on mom! You can't hide it from me and besides I could see this coming" Henry says proudly.

"Why's that, lad? Hook says not sure to ask.

Henry put her hands into his pockets again "well, my mom was about to get married with a guy and suddenly she didn't do it when you went to New York, and since we came back to Storybrooke she spends all the time with you".

They were speechless.

"Henry, I..." Emma tries to explain.

Henry looks at her kindly. "It's okay, mom. I'm sure _he loves you _and if you're happy I'm happy too" the kid declares.

"Why are you so sure of that? If you don't mind" Hook asks curiously.

Henry turns to Hook "because you went back to Neverlad, you found my mom in New York after a curse and you even helped her to reunite my grandparents. You didn't have to, you know? So, it's okay. You're a hero Killian, and heroes deserve happy endings".

Hook smiles and Henry grabs her mom and hugs her.

"Okay" Emma says shocked. Henry looks at her "I love you mom".

"I... I love you too kid" replies Emma.

"Now, I have to get back to Granny's or my grandpa will yell at me soon" Henry says.

"What did you do?" she asks to the kid.

"Let's say I was getting bored and then Ruby and I figured out that grandpa's sword doesn't help for cooking" the boy explains ashamed.

Emma giggles but looks at him disapprovingly. "I'll take care of that later" she adds.

Henry goes inside of the restaurant. They're alone again. Hook approaches to Emma with a big smile on his face. He giggles and hugs her.

"What's so funny?" she asks with irony.

"Nothing... just ... something the lad said" he replies mockingly.

Emma look into his eyes and finds out exactly why he is giggling.

"I'm NOT a princess!" she states.

"Sure, and I'm not a quite pirate anymore, love" he replies with a teasing tone.

They giggle and fall into a tender kiss.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
